


Gramander and My Favorite Songs

by PERTH



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I try to not write angst but there would have some, Inspirated by my favorited songs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERTH/pseuds/PERTH
Summary: Have you ever see those picture of your OTP when you listen to your favorite songs ?Yep, that's how these stories begin. Mostly just fluff, humor and romance but might be some angst.





	1. TRACK 001 LAVENDER'S BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How our boys met each other.
> 
> English is not my language.

**TRACK 001**

**_LAVENDER’S BLUE_ **

**OST.CINDERELLA**

 

_‘ **…Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue**_

**_When you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_ **

**_Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play_ **

**_We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm ways…’_ **

 

 

>             Nowadays Theseus and Percival still ridiculously argued over who was the real blame for that fight on that day. But honestly, if you asked Newt, he would say those two were equally the real blame for their stupid fight on silly things.

            Seriously it’s just a lullaby.

            “You dare flirted with my brother first!!” shouted Theseus “It’s absolutely my right to protect my younger brother’s innocent from your filthy dirty deed!!”

            “For fuck sake ‘Seus, I was just ten years old back then! How can a ten-years-old boy do any sexual thing to a five-year-old boy!? And it's just a fucking children song!!" shouted back Percival with the same heat in his voice.

            Newt rolled his eyes while did his best to ignored the fight, which he had witnessed since he was five years old. (Yes, that’s long. Ridiculous, right? Those idiots had many arguments about this story for years, since day one.)

            “What are they fighting about this time?" asked Tina. Poor her had to tolerate this _almost_ everyday since Theseus came to visit Newt in New York a month ago.

            Queenie giggled and Newt could see her eyes were sparkling merrily with amusement and something that Newt knew she would use this to tease him mercilessly forever.

            "I asked them how Mr.Graves met the Scamanders. It was a very adorable story," said Queenie with her beautiful smile "Especially, from Mr.Graves’ side. I believe it can count as love at first sight. What a lovely story indeed!”

            Newt could felt his cheek got warmer, while Tina lifted one of her eyebrows and Newt could see her eyes shone the identical sparkling lights with Queenie's. The two sisters were totally different for sure but they have the same scary entertainment; teasing Newt Scamander.

            “Hm, Newt?”

            The ginger wizard sighed heavily. “Well, um, it was the first day we, me and ‘Seus, met Mr.Graves and his family for the first time in England. They came to visit us because our father is a very good friend to each other for many years through their jobs, you know, they were Auror. My father met Mr.Graves’ father when the Ministry sent him to America for one year exchanged internship program and—“

            “Newt, stop prolonging. Get to the point, please” Impatiently Tina interrupted Newt’s story.

            Newt pouted but gave in. 

            "Okay. It starts with Theseus punched Mr.Graves in the face”

            Again. Seriously, it’s just a lullaby.

 

 

            It was a beautiful summer day. Less rainning and more comfortably warmer.

            The Scamander household lived outside of London, far from its busy and bustling way of life. It was a lovely magical village which was well-known and popular mostly among those academic wizards and witches--like Newt’s mother--who devoted themselves in their academic works and researches and preferred a peaceful country way of life instead of the high-end magical society in the capital.

            Five-years-old Newt had a chance to ride on his mother’s favorite hippogriff for the first time. Ten-years-old Theseus had a first chance to use magic with his brand new wand. His mother, Diana, published her first book about Hippogriffs and it was beautifully a huge achievement, especially among those magical beast scholars. His father, Hector, just got the promotion to be the Head of the Auror’ Office.

            Understandably, on a beautiful day like this, you could possibly expect many good things continue to happen.

            However, that was proofed as a total delusion, by the Graves stepped into the Scamanders’ cozy mansion.

            After a proper ‘ _Hello, how are you? How was your travel?_ ’ and introduced their children to the others’. Hector Scamander and Valda Graves, Percival’s mother, sat comfortably nearby the fireplace with a cup of peppermint tea in their hands and communed together on everything about their life and their family. While Diana Scamander and Magnar Graves, Percival’s father, were heatedly discussing the American law and ethic on the magical beasts laws like usual, every single time since they knew each other. That's because of their different opinion on how to handle magical beasts. However, their discussion was always in a friendly atmosphere and they had never held a grudge and offense.

            Bored with the adults, the children decided to go outside and Theseus introduced the Graves’ children the most popular sport among British magical society; Quidditch.

            Percival, who took a rest after playing Quidditch for an hour, watched his younger siblings; two brothers and two sisters, played with Theseus at the backyard. Then he just remembered that Theseus had one younger brother but the boy disappeared before they could notice. The younger Scamander was very shy indeed. During the introduction, the boy hid behind Mrs.Scamander all the time, gave Percival no chance to see him clearly. 

            Wondering where the boy was but had no much interest to find out, Percival shrugged it off and went to find something to drink in the kitchen. Strangely, the Scamanders had many opinions against having House Elf as a servant.

            “Slavery,” Said harshly Mrs.Scamander with a thin line on her mouth, showing how much disgusting having a House Elf under your roof was, didn’t matter how well you treat them.

            On the way to the kitchen, Percival stopped when he heard a sweet voice from a room. He peeked through the ajar door and got a glimpsed of the children playroom. Then he caught a sight of a boy with curly red hair, playing with many magical beast doll stuff while singing a lullaby, which Percival's grandma used to sing for him and his siblings before she passed away three years ago.

            When the ginger-haired boy saw Percival walked in, he stopped immediately. Percival looked into those big beautiful grayish-blue eyes with a strange pang in his chest. Unexplainably, those eyes captured all of his attention. Percival decided to sit beside the shy boy but keep a little space between them for the younger boy’s comfort.

            “Hello, my name is Percival Grave. I knew we met already but I’m afraid we didn’t have a proper time to know each other much because of, you know, our parents, my siblings and your energetic brother. I would like to know your name again if you don’t mind”

            Newt looked at the older boy confusedly for a minute because his strange manner of speaking was like an adult but still understood what the older boy wanted. So he shyly avoided those confidence and sharp black eyes, hugged his favorite Hippogriff doll stuff tightly against his chest and quietly said

            “H—Hello Percival. My n—name is N—Newt Scamander” and then the younger boy hid his face behind his Hippogriff doll stuff.

            Percival smiled gently to the boy’s adorable act of shyness.

            “Nice to meet you, Newt. I like your doll stuff. What is this one's name?"

            Newt’s beautiful pale blue eyes peeped out behind the doll stuff and answered “It…It’s Hippogriff. My mom’s favorite Hippogriff. But I named her Cucumber, my favorite vegetable. So we would not be confused the two of them, even they look the same”

            “Cucumber?” astonished Percival. Then he realized that he should not judge people from how poor their ability of naming thing was. So he smiled again and said “Very interesting name. I bet the real Cucumber is a very interesting Hippogriff as well as your Hippogriff, am I right?”

            By talking about Hippogriff, Newt warmed up to Percival very quickly and was more ease around the older boy when the time passed. Percival was a good listener indeed and, surprisingly--even to himself--he really interested in the topic.

            The Magical Beasts Law in the USA was always one of the most infamous topics Percival always heard of when he went to visit his father at MACUSA or in any MACUSA political event. There were some people disagreed with the brutal and merciless law and tried very hard to change it. Unfortunately, most of American witches and wizards still believed those magical beasts were dangerous and deadly. So killing those beasts was the only option and certain way to assure their safety.

            “You truly know about Hippogriff. I’m impressed” Percival complimented Newt with his kind smile. His smile got wider when he saw the ginger’s face became redder and averted those beautiful blue eyes from his.

            “Th—Thank you”

            “Before I came in, I heard you sing a lullaby that my grandma use to sing to me often before she gone”

            Those green eyes expressed sympathy “I’m sorry to hear that and I’m sorry to make you sad”

            “Oh no, Newt! No need to be sorry at all” Percival put his bigger hand on Newt’s smaller hand to comfort the younger one. “My grandma passed away peacefully among her beloved family members. And I like when you sing the song, even I can’t remember the name anymore. But it brought me many happy memories with my grandma. You see? You make me happy, not sad Newt”

            “Really?” asked Newt hopefully.

            “Yes, Newt. I'm very happy right now to hear that song again and, you know what, being friend with you make me happier!”

            Newt hid his face behind his doll stuff again, but this time Percival saw a glimpsed of a beautiful big smile on Newt’s face. So he gave the younger boy his sincere happy big smile and started to hum the lullaby.

            Not so long, Newt began to sing the lullaby again. When Percival recognized the lyrics, he sang along. That made Newt smile happily and Percival was very pleased with himself for making the pretty shy boy smile two times now.

           Obviously, Newt was a very shy boy. It would be difficult for other to get used to his shyness and timidness, and more difficult for Newt to open himself to a stranger. However Percival made the ginger smile twice, that’s a big winning indeed and the older boy was very satisfied.

            Times passed, Percival just noticed he still held Newt hand, but the younger boy didn’t take the hand away. It seemed Newt didn’t aware of this action. He even squeezed Percival’s hand tighter and shifted closer to the older boy obliviously.

            “ _Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, Lavender’s blue. When you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you…_ ” Newt sang happily.

            _“…Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm ways_ ” continue Percival with the same amount of happiness.

            But before they both can finish the song, suddenly the heavy punch laid on Percival’s face. Newt screamed alarmingly. But when he saw who punch his new friend, he frowned. “Theseus!? Why did you do that!?”

            However, Newt’s question was ignored by Percival’s swearing resentfully and shamelessly like a sailor (Unfortunately, that also was the first time Newt knew bad words. MANY very bad words) He glared heatedly at the older Scamander and stood toes to toes with Theseus. Ignored the pain on his right cheek, he shouted

            “What the fuck Theseus Scamander!!”

            “How dare you touch and flirt with my precious younger brother, you American filthy asshole!!”

            “What the hell are you talking about!? We just sing a lullaby!”

            “No touching you fucker!!”

            “Dammit, you British overprotective idiot!!”

            Before Newt could say anything, he witnessed the two older boys leaped to another and began a fist fight in front of Newt. When their physical strike did not work effectively as they wanted, they used their stunning powerful magic instead. Newt didn't know how to stop them but then he felt the presence of the other Graves siblings beside him.

            “Hello! You are Newt Scamander, Theseus’s precious younger brother right? We are Percival’s sisters and brothers. My name is Philomena, nine years old and this one is Valerie. She’s six. This is Galahad, eight and this is Tristan, five. Nice to meet you Newt!”

            "Don't worry, Newt" said Valerie "they will be fine"

            “Uh…are you sure?” asked Newt hesitantly. Then looked at Galahad and Tristan worriedly while they were cheering on their big brother.

            “Well, it’s the first time Percival found his equal in magic. And I believe it was for Theseus too, right?” said Philomena “Let them have fun for a while and then we called our parents”

            Newt didn’t sure these could count as fun.

            “Come on, we will help you move your toys away from the fight and we will play with you” Valerie suggest and started to move Newt’s toys to one corner of the room, were safely far from the fight.

            However, the adults heard the sound of the fight and ran hurriedly into the room. Confusion and amusement fought to take over their expression when they knew the reason for the fight. Eventually, they ended up laughing amusingly before used their magic to fix the room.

            “Oh Merlin’s bread, it would be hilarious if Percival and Newt end up as a couple when they grow up. I can imagine, adult Theseus's horror face right now" merrily giggled Diana while comfortably hugged her youngest son.

            Theseus loudly gasped in horror before shouted at his mother to take back her words. That made the adults laughed even more.

             Percival still held a grudge on Theseus, decided to torture Theseus more for revenge.

            “That is a very good idea, Mrs.Scamander” smiled at red-faced Theseus and then turned to smile kindly at Newt “What do you think Newt? I would happy to have you by my side as my life partner forever”

            Newt innocently smiled back at Percival and said “Of course, Percival! I would love to be with you forever !” Why not? Percival was very kind to him. He listened to Newt talking about magical beasts and made him smile a lot.

            And the fight began again with Theseus used his magic to send Percival flew across the room. Percival paid him back with the same treatment. Newt was so confusing while the adults laughed and the Graves’ younger siblings cheered on the fight.

 

            “See? Adorable!” Queenie clapped her hands happily

 Tina laughed and asked, "Then how can your brother and the director become best-friend?”

            Newt smile fondly when he remembered how Percival and Theseus became best-friends.

           “The Graves stayed with us for a month. After a week of the fight, there’s a group of the boys who always bullied me at the playground in the village. Theseus and Percival protected me and used their magic to give them a _lesson_ ,” New rolled his eyes but still smiling “How dramatic they are indeed. But it’s very nice when they become friends. They both are regarded as one of those most powerful ones in their generation. It’s hard for them since their young age to find an equal in every aspect of magic. Not much people understand them. I’m very glad they found each other”

            Queenie giggled and Tina tried her best to press down her laugh. Newt looked at the sisters confusingly before he noticed that his brother and Percival were joining their group. They made a disdainful face after hearing what Newt told the sisters.

            “What??” asked Newt

            “Stop speaking like we are soul-mate. It’s very disgusting” said Theseus from his left side before sipped his tea.

            “Agree,” said Percival from his right side “I’m not glad to know this British idiot”

            “Same here you American filthy asshole”

            Newt smiled widely but hid it behind his teacup. He glanced at Percival and found the older wizard looked at him with soft eyes. Percival put his bigger hand on Newt's. Theseus made a noise of annoying but surprisingly chose to say nothing about it.

            “I’m glad to meet you though, Newt” said Percival gently

            Newt openly smiled at the older wizard. Looked straight into Percival’s black sharp eyes “Me too, Percival” and squeezed Percival’s hand a little bit tighter for assuring his words.

            “Seriously, you two” Theseus could not stand it anymore. He looked at the Goldstein sisters “And they are complaining and whining all these time!! They are totally blind, aren’t they, ladies?”

            Queenie and Tina were openly laughing now. Theseus rolled his eyes when he saw Percival and Newt let their hands go and unsuccessfully tried to hide the redness on their cheeks.

            Dammit! Why his mom always had to be right!!

 


	2. TRACK 002 LOVELY NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our boys are in denial. Yes, two idiots in love in a dramatic way.  
> A little bit (??) OOC.
> 
> English is not my language.

**TRACK 002**

**_LOVELY NIGHT_ **

**OST.LA LA LAND**

 

“ _Some other girl and guy_

_Would love this swirling sky_

_But there's only you and I_

_And we've got no shot._

_This could never be._

_You're not the type for me,_

_And there's not a spark in sight_

_What a waste of a lovely night_ ”

 

            There’s no doubt for any people of MACUSA that their grumpy director and their sweet-heart magizoologist were…not got along very well.

            Those two always end up yelling at each other, somehow.

            Maybe because of their different perspective of the magical beast law. Maybe because of their director was too hot-head like fire while the magizoologist was calmly stubborn like water. Maybe because of their director was a thought-before-acted type of guy while their magizoologist was an acted-before-thought type of person. Or maybe because of their director was so grumpy and dark while their magizoologist was so lovely and bright.

            Their contrast could be the trigger. The reason why they could not get along very well, no matters how many times everyone in the auror department tried to help them understand each other.

            But then again…there is something.

            Something between these two. Something that hid behind their yelling and shouting. Something that gravitated both of them to come back to each other and end up in another fight endlessly.

            It had to be something…right?

 

 

            Queenie giggled while everyone was talking about their director and the magizoologist relationship again. Tina rolled her eyes but said nothing because it was useless to stop her colleagues when this popular topic came up.

            Tonight, MACUSA hold a raising fund gala for The War Orphans and Victims Organization. Everyone in MACUSA came, included many important figures in the american magical society. Now, the Goldstiens sisters took a break from the dance to join their friends and unavoidably participated in their gossip. Tina could not stop looking over her shoulder every five minutes because she loved her job and she didn’t want to be the target of her boss’s ill-temper. She loved her life dearly, thank you very much.

             “But they fight all the time!” Fontain complained “They have to get laid or one of these days our boss would be at his limit”

            “He will not do anything to Newt” Tina said

            “Or he would. Who’s know?” Lopez shrugged her shoulder “I don’t know guys but I worry that they fight a lot”

            Queenie smiled “It seemed like that but they’re okay. Don’t worry too much everyone”

            “You speak like you know something,” O'Brien said while narrowed his eyes at Queenie.

            “Dude, Queenie know everything that happens in MACUSA” Weiss reminded her colleague

            “So you believe there’s something between them?” Fontain asked Queenie. His eyes were sparked by the excitement and the scandalous possibility.

            “Well, do you guys remember that time?”

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>             “How many times do I have to yell at you, Scamander, you cannot just apparate into my crime scene anytime you want to save some animal!!”
> 
>             “But if I didn’t do that they will kill Elizabeth. And I cannot let that happen!”
> 
>             The first time Newt argued Percival back surprised everyone. They didn’t expect the sweet, adorable, shy, british magizoologist dared to talk their ill-tempered director back at all. But when those two started their fight, Newt changed completely, mostly when it came to some magical beasts, because Newt believed he born to be their rightful mommy or something.
> 
>             “Who the hell is Elizabeth?”
> 
>             “The acromantula we rescued yesterday”
> 
>             “Fuck, Scamander. Think about yourself once, can you? Or believe in me? I promise you I will take care of it but how can I do my job if you always interrupt it!!”
> 
>             “I trust you but—“
> 
>             “If you trust me, you would listen to me once in a while”
> 
>             “Oh stop it, Percival! You know why I have to do it”
> 
>             “Nope, no fucking idea at all Newt”
> 
>             “Stop it!”
> 
>             “You stop it. Why you live for torture me or something!”
> 
>             “Look who talk. You are the one who never listen to anyone, even Madam President!”
> 
>            
> 
>  

            “Hmm, and that time in the hospital,” Lopez said.

 

>  
> 
>             “You are the most stupid, careless, brainless, ignorant wizard ever”
> 
>             “Thank you, Mr.Scamander”
> 
>             “Shut up! Did I tell you to talk back? No! So shut your hole on your face and listen to me you idiot!”
> 
>             Newt was so furious at that time.
> 
>             After the doctor gave everyone the permission to visit injured Percival. Newt was the first to go inside to see Percival, while others looked at each other puzzledly because they never saw their magizoologist being so angry before. Newt stomped into the room and began his rant before others’ astonished and shocked eyes. Even Picquery intentionally stepped back a bit when Newt start to shout at Percival.
> 
>             Percival gave Newt his infamous grumpy annoying face but there's a strange spark in his eyes that no one could interpret.
> 
>             “In case you forget, Mr. Graves. I am a grow up and have a full capability to protect myself! I do that for my whole life!!”
> 
>             “I should be **after** you graduated” interrupted Percival “I believe Theseus told me—“
> 
>             “Zip you mouth, Percival Graves! I still not finish!! Who’s care about Theseus now? NO ONE!! And stop interrupting me you uneducated american! Where was I, anyway?”
> 
>             "You can take care of yourself”
> 
>             “Thank you, Mr. Graves. That’s the point. I can protect myself. And why dID YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME!!?? Merlin’s bread, Percival, you could DIE!!”
> 
>             “Newton, I’m fine”
> 
>             “Fuck no, you are not fine!! If you fine, I didn’t have to come here and hold myself not to get some sense out of you with some jinx!”
> 
>             “Really, Newt I’m fine. Stop crying, please. You look ugly when you crying”
> 
>             “Then stop acting like no one care for you because THERE’RE PEOPLE WHO CARE DEEPLY FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT”
> 
>             “Newt, I’m really okay”
> 
>             “Merlin, why do I waste my time on an idiot like you”
> 
>             Even he said that, but everyone could see Newt’s tight grip on the director’s hand.
> 
>             “We should let them finish their business first” Picquery said while Newt and Percival still argued with each other “Ladies, gentlemen, please”
> 
>  

 

            “Oh, don’t forget about that time” Weiss added eagerly.

 

 

>             “Do you like him?”
> 
>             “Pardon me, what?”
> 
>             Every head in the department turned to their boss, who now looming over Scamander's office desk silently liked a gloomy shadow.
> 
>             “Do you like him?”
> 
>             The ginger frowned at the director confusingly “Mr. Graves, I don’t understand what you’re talking about”
> 
>             Percival grunted quietly and repeated, “Do you like that guy named James Fruitvale from Covert vigilance and no-maj obliviation department?”
> 
>             “And who is that James Fruitvale, sir? I believe I’ve never met him before”
> 
>             This time it was their boss’ turn to be perplexed “He was the guy you have lunch with an hour ago”
> 
>             “Oh, that’s his name? Sorry, Mr.Graves. I don’t know who he is. I just sat alone in the cafeteria and he just appeared out of nowhere. He asked me about magical beasts, so I glad to help him with some information. Only after fifth-teen minutes, Queenie and Tina joined us”
> 
>             “That’s it?”
> 
>             “Yes, sir” Newt nodded “Why? Do you need me to call him for you, Mr. Graves?”
> 
>             “No, no, no. It’s not that” This time Percival smiled widely. It made Fontain choked on his coffee and some auror stopped dead at their spot with their wide eyes and opened mouths. “Actually it’s good. However, I just want to warn you, Scamander. If you have no interest to be in a relationship, you should tell him. Poor guy, hang on an oblivious guy like you”
> 
>             Newt didn’t understand “What do you mean by that, Mr.Graves? Are you implying that Mr.Fruitvale has a romantic interest in a relationship with me?”
> 
>             “Oh, nice. You’re not that virgin innocent like Theseus said”
> 
>             That made Newt’s face redden with embarrassment and frustration “Thank you for your concern, Mr.Graves” Everyone winced at the bitterness in Newt’s voice “But then again, I’m afraid it’s not your business. And even if I want to date someone or someone want to date me, it is **my** decision, **not** yours”
> 
>             Newt’s sharp respond summoned those stormy clouds back on Percival’s face efficiently.
> 
>             “Whatever” grunted Percival “sorry for wasting your time with my friendly concern”
> 
>             “No, you should sorry me for being rude and humiliated me with those disrespect words”
> 
>             Percival had some sense to look guilty but not enough to apologize. He left without words and Newt was upset all afternoon.

           

            “I’m so fucking confused,” said O’Brien “Is there something between them or is not?”

            “You know, if it was someone else besides these two, I’m sure they want to fuck each other” Lopez complained and finished her wine.

            “Maybe they want to fuck each other” Weiss suggested “I mean, why not. Honestly, I think I’m not the only one who can feel the sexual tension between those two”

            “But that our boss and our sweet-heart Newt!!” O'Brien opposed “Our boss doesn't do relationship and I thought Newt only have love and time for his beasts”

            “But the UST” Fontain reminded

            “Hold your horse everyone, look” Lopez gestured with her hand “I can’t believe Madam President really made them join the gala TOGETHER!? Look at them. Can you believe it?”

            Everyone stopped their gossip to eavesdrop on the unlikely couple, who now were arguing nearby the dance floor.

            “---can’t believe I say yes to her”

            “Believe me, Mr.Graves, I would love to be somewhere else but by your side”

            “Wow, rude, Scamander. But agree”

            Newt sighed “I know it for the orphans and the survivors but I still hate being in a crowded place like this”

            “This year our official hall is reconstructed. This hall is our second best but way smaller than the official one. That’s why tonight looks crowded. However, we believe that the reconstruction will finish before Christmas. So you will have more room for your privacy when the White Yule Ball begin”

            “Hmm, that sounds more tolerable”

            “What the fuck!? Did you see Boss’s arm?” Fontain was so shocked

            “Shhhhhhhh!!” Everyone shut him down and looked with their sparkling eyes at their boss’ right arm, which now encircled around Newt’s waist possessively.

            “Besides too much people, tonight is beautiful though,” Newt said while looked up at the enchanted ceiling that revealed the real weather outside the building. Tonight was full-moon.

            “Unfortunately, we have to spend this lovely night with each other right?” Percival said while looked at the magizoologist in his arm.

            Newt pulled his attention back to the director and responded “Agree”

            “Good to know that you agree, Scamander”

            And then both of them said at the same time “What a waste of a lovely night”

            Everyone held their breath while the director and the magizoologist kept looking into each other’s eyes for a while.

            Then Newt cleared his throat “Mr.Graves, why…why—I mean…your arm…my waist?”

            The director straighten his back and said promptly “Dance with me”

            “What??”

            Percival cleared his throat, but anyone who looked at him now could see his face got redder than usual “May I have this dance, Scamander”

            “Why?”           

            “Well, I…I mean—Picquery would kill me if I don’t dance with you at least one song”

            “Mr.Graves, you don’t afraid of Madam President”

            “Yes, but I’m afraid of vacation and Picquery will give me a whole month if I don’t dance with you tonight”

            Newt laughed and that made Percival smiled widely “Well, seem like I have no choice”

            After the dance, Madam President herself greeted the couple cheerfully

            “Look at you two, like a love bird! Finally!”

            “What are you talking about, Seraphina” Percival frown his browns

            “I’m talking about you and Mr.Scamander dancing perfectly together like an adorable lover”

            “Please, Madam President, stop saying that. It’s very uncomfortable for me”

            “What? You mean you feel uncomfortable when you’re with me, Scamander?”

            “I didn’t mean like that, Mr.Graves. Why are you always say like I’m insulting you all the time? But you know what. I admitted sometimes I feel uncomfortable to be with you, especially when you start to act like this”

            “But you, too, always speak like I’m bullying you or something all the time!”

            “No, I didn’t!”

            “Oh yes, you do”

            “No, I didn’t!”

            “You see now, Seraphina” Percival turned to his friend instead “Both of us as a couple? Never. No shot. No, offense, Scamander but you’re not my type. So, stop thinking about us okay?”

            Newt gasped then countered “Like you have a chance with me, Mr.Graves. Look at you, a grumpy man in a polyester suite—“

            “It’s wool”

            “—you know what. You’re right. You and me, nothing”

            “Is that so?”

            “Actually, it could be less than nothing”

            “Good. Now we’re clear about that”

            “That’s right”

            And again, both said at the same time

            “What a waste of a lovely night!”

            Now, Picquery felt a little bit guilty to be a cause of the couple’s argument but also so done because her friend and the magizoologist acted like ten-years-old children again.

            “Damn” Weiss grumbled, “Madam President had no sense of right time, who could believe that!”

            “Shhhhh!! She might hear you!” Tina warned

            “But we hear their words, right?” O'Brien said “they said themselves it is nothing between them and it would never be”

            “Such a shame. I admitted, I secretly hope they will end up together” Fontain sighed

            “Hmm,” Queenie smiled brightly “the night is still young”

            “You really know something, don’t you” This time O’Brien looked at Queenie with a little bit fear in his eyes. _This woman really knows everything that happens in MACUSA, does she??!!_

           

 

            It raised the confusion among them again when later Percival and Newt danced together for the second time. This time seem liked without Madam President’s threat and order.

             “What the fuck is wrong with them!? Queenie, do something! Stop my agony! I can’t live in this fearful confusing life anymore!” Lopez had to stop Fontain to pull his hair out because of the couple’s befuddle behavior that drove them nuts.

            “Why did I waste my night with you guys” Tina complained regretfully

            Queenie was the only one who was still cheerful and in a very good mood.

 

 


End file.
